Reunited love
by Three-Ravens
Summary: The curse has been broken. Luce and Daniel have been reborn and found each other again. But can their relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Luce lay in her bunk that night thinking about Daniel. They had sat for hours by the peonies talking. Just talking. And it was wonderful. Luce knew Nora would think she was frigid and a prude for not kissing him right there. But Luce didn't care what Nora thought, this guy was special. After all those hours of talking Luce hadn't even gotten his number, she cursed herself. What if she never saw him again? What if the next time he saw her- if her ever saw her again- he didn't remember her? "Stop being stupid," Luce told herself under her breath. Just as Luce reached over to turn off her bed side lamp, someone knocked on their door. "What the-" Luce swung the door open, expecting a drunk Nora. Instead she found Daniel, staring at her fuzzy pink ugg boots. He had an amused smile on his face, making his violet eyes sparkle. Luce stood, frozen in the door way, realising she was wearing her pyjamas and her dreadful retainer. Luce could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she knew she would not be the one to break the silence.  
"Nice ugg boots," Daniel said, still smiling at Luce.  
"Shut up, if I knew you were coming I would have-" Luce stopped herself, knowing she wasn't going to rattle off all the things she would have done if she knew Daniel was coming over.  
"No really, I love them," Daniel responded, trying not to laugh but failing.  
Daniels laugh was contagious and before she knew it, Luce was laughing too.  
"Umm, are you gonna-?" Daniel started to ask after they had finished laughing over Luce's ridiculous slippers.  
"Oh, right. Sorry." Luce moved out of the doorway, walking over to her bunk bed.  
Daniel walked through the door and sat down next to Luce. He sat with his hands tucked into his jumper pockets and Luce sat with her legs crossed at her feet. And they just sat.  
"Did you come for a particular reason or-?" Luce began to ask.  
"Oh, right," Daniel began, looking nervous, "Well I was just passing by and-"  
"Oh, yeh! How did you know this was my dorm?" Luce cut him off.  
"Well.. I-I, umm," Daniel stuttered not knowing how to say he followed her up here.  
"Okay, don't worry," Luce saved him, "What are you doing in my dorm at 2.30 in the morning?"  
"Well, I realised that we didn't exchange numbers or anything."  
Luce looked at Daniel, astonished. Had he honestly come up here just because he wanted her number? Daniel looked at the floor and continued his explanation, "I was also wandering whether you would want to go out with me tomorrow night?" Daniel finished looking up at Luce through his dark eyelashes, a nervous, lopsided grin on his face.  
Was he asking her out? He didn't even know her. She didn't know him! This guy is a stranger- he doesn't feel like a stranger. He could hurt her- but he won't. Luce argued with herself until she realised Daniel was still staring at her with his amazing violet eyes that made her feel like jelly.  
"Yes." Luce replied a little too enthusiastic, "I mean, I think I'm free."  
Daniel grinned at her, his violet eyes sparkling, not caring or noticing, Luce's embarrassing over enthusiastic response. He got up off the bed and walked over to the door in two long strides.  
"Well, good night," Daniel opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He turned around and flashed Luce a grin, "I'll pick you up at 8." He swung the door shut and left Luce sitting on her bed. She bounced up and down, giddy, until Daniel opened the door and stuck his head in, the amused smile finding its way onto his face.  
"My dorm room is number 24, in the building opposite you. Just in case you want to stop by," He winked at Luce and flashed her a cheeky grin. And with that he left, leaving Luce to snuggle into her pillow, smitten and overwhelmed with feelings for this mysterious boy.

The next morning Luce awoke still tired. Nora had come back into the dorm at 4 in the morning, bringing with her a loud, drunk soccer player, Luce guessed. Nora and her male friend had passed out as soon as they hit the bed, but Luce didn't enjoy the fact that she was sleeping with a boy in the room. When she woke the boy was gone and Nora was still fast asleep even though it was 12 in the afternoon. Luce didn't want to wake her, so she changed quietly and slipped out of her dorm and into the hallway, almost running straight into Max, the attractive guy with the crazy girlfriend.  
"Sorry!" Luce said, trying to hurry away quickly.  
"Yeh, you should be. Watch were you're going next time." So much for charming. He turned around and started to walk off.  
"Excuse me? Maybe you shouldn't be standing right outside my door!" Luce retorted, angered by this guy's ignorance.  
"You're right. I'm sorry." Well Luce didn't see that coming.  
Luce turned and started to walk off, "Yeh, well just be a bit more considerate next time." She yelled over her shoulder, as she hurried down the corridor.

Luce found herself at the library. She walked down the long rows of books, not really looking for anything, but thinking of Daniel. Luce was excited about her date tonight, but she thought she should be more nervous. Daniel was so.. Amazing, mysterious, attractive. But she felt like she knew him already and could only feel excited. Lost in her own thoughts she walked straight into the librarian.  
"Oh! Hello, sorry I- do I know you?" Luce was overwhelmed with feelings of sadness, anger, love and hatred.  
"No dear, I don't think so." The old librarian replied. She had auburn hair and sparkling eyes that made her look younger than she was.  
"Sorry, you just look familiar. I'm Lucinda."  
"What a lovely name. It's nice to make your acquaintance. You can call me Dee."


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting Dee, the librarian, Luce made her way back to her dorm.  
"Luce! Where have you been all day?" Nora pounced on Luce as soon as she walked in the door. "Daniel- whoever that is- has been here three times. Looking for you!" Why was Daniel here? He was cancelling. Why else would he have visited three times?  
"He told me to tell you that he can't do tonight," Nora delivered. "Do what? Are you going on a date? With him?"  
"Well, I was going on a date with him." Luce replied, disappointed. She couldn't hide her sadness. Why had he bailed? Did he just realise that Luce was nothing special? That he could have any girl he wanted? Stop it Luce. You don't even know him, she told herself.  
Nora bugged her for details and wouldn't stop until she realised Luce wasn't going to reveal anything. Because it didn't matter. She wasn't even going out with him now.  
"I'm really tired anyway," Luce said. "I think I'll just go to bed."  
"Do you mind if I go out? I was gonna catch up with Jordan and Hailey."  
"No, of course not, have fun." Luce forced a smile. Why was she so cut up about Daniel cancelling? She barely knew him. It may feel like she does but she really doesn't. Just as Luce pulled out her favourite book- a tale of two cities- someone knocked on her door. She jumped excitedly from her bed. Was it Daniel? She swung the door open to find the not-so-charming Max.  
"Oh." Her smile dropped.  
"Expecting someone else?" Max asked, leaning against the door frame.  
"No," Luce replied quickly. "What do you want?"  
"Please, who says I want anything?" Max replied, his voice lazy and smooth.  
"What else would you be doing at my door?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party at mine. It's in an hour and everyone's coming."  
Everyone? Would Daniel be there? No, Luce. Don't think about him.  
"Why not?" Luce replied.  
"Great. I'll see you there. And wear something nice." He answered, running his eyes up and down her body.  
Luce forced a smile and closed the door in his face.

An hour later Luce found herself at Max's door, wearing washout jeans, a knitted jumper and her locket around her neck, exactly what she was wearing an hour ago. The music was loud and there were people laughing inside. She took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
Max's room was stuffy and smelt of cigarettes and alcohol. It's only eight, Luce thought, how are they already drunk? Luce stood in the door way searching for Nora when a hand settled on her lower back. Luce jumped backwards and turned around to find Max laughing at her.  
"Did I scare you, Luce?" His breath smelt of alcohol and cigarettes.  
"No, I'm fine. Where's Nora?" Luce asked, stepping away from him.  
"Not here yet. But that's okay, you can hang with me." Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of the room, which had been transformed into a dance floor. He grabbed her waist and started dancing with her but Luce did not sway with him.  
"Excuse me. I need to find Nora." Luce started to pull away but Max pulled her closer.  
"Can't dance, Luce?" He said, his face so close she could see a bead of sweat on his forehead.  
"I can dance, I just don't want to dance with you." Luce replied, pulling back.  
Max released her and spat, "Fine. Go. Have fun by yourself."  
Luce raced across the floor, towards the door. She flung it open and took a deep breath. What a creep, she thought, as she walked back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Luce had drifted into a heavy sleep, when a knock woke her. Luce sat up quickly, banging her head on the bottom of Nora's bed, as her book clattered to the ground. Luce scrambled from her bed to pick up her book. She threw it on her bed and ran to get the door. Luce took in the violet eyes and shaggy blonde hair in front of her.  
"Sorry. I woke you." Daniel took in Luce's pyjamas and messy hair, no trace of his usual amused smile.  
"Yeh." Luce shuffled her feet, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say.  
"I'm really sorry about tonight. I got caught up." Daniel looked at Luce, his eyes boring into hers as if he could read her soul. What did he get caught up with? Another girl? "You're mad, aren't you?"  
"No. I mean, I could have used the extra sleep anyway." Luce smiled, but not very convincingly.  
"Well, if you don't want to go back to bed we could hang out?"  
"Okay, I gue-" Luce began, turning to see her clock tick to 2.30.  
"I'll wait for you outside," He ran his eyes over Luces clothes, "Unless you want to stay in your pyjamas? Personally I don't think you should change." Daniel smiled cheekily. There it was. That sparkle in his eyes that made Luce melt.  
"I'll be one sec," Luce said, laughing.

Luce ran into the bathroom, carrying her jeans and her old senior's jumper. She changed quickly and tried to smooth her hair, without any success. Luce opened the door and found Daniel leaning casually against the wall. "Ready?" He smiled.  
"Where are we going?" Luce asked as she walked with him down the hall.  
"I dunno. We can go back to my dorm and eat popcorn or-"  
"Only if you cook it," Luce shrugged, "I can't cook popcorn."  
"How can you not be able to cook popcorn?" Daniel asked, laughing.  
"I dunno, but me and Nora, my roommate, set the fire alarm off the other night because I tried to."  
"That was you?" Daniel threw his head back, laughing. Luce laughed along. "Well, I can cook popcorn but my roomie is in there with his girlfriend, so I think we would be better off going somewhere else."  
"Where?"  
"I know a place," He replied, smiling down at Luce.


	4. Chapter 4

A half an hour later, Luce found herself gazing upon a beautiful, old fountain. The fountain was made of three little cupids, with little bows and arrows, all poised in different positions. The cupids were covered in green moss, and looked as though they hadn't worked for a long time. The fountain was placed in the heart of the woods behind Emerald College, which Luce barely even noticed were there.  
Luce sat on the corner of the fountain and Daniel sat down next to her. He was sitting close enough that every time he moved his fingers would brush Luces and send shivers through her body.  
"How did you find this place?" Luce asked quietly. She didn't know why she was being so quiet, but out in the middle of the woods, everything was so quiet and still, Luce didn't want to disturb the peace.  
"Well, when I first came here to college I knew I would need a place to take all the beautiful girls."  
"Oh." That was all Luce could say.  
"Luce, I'm joking," Daniel stood up facing Luce, suddenly serious, "You're the only person I've ever brought here."  
Luce didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because at that moment Daniel leaned forward and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes met his and she smiled, but Daniel didn't return the smile. Instead he pulled her up from the seat and into his arms in one swift motion. Now Luce looked up at Daniel, his eyes changing to a brighter shade of violet. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers slung around his neck. His eyes bore into hers as he pulled her closer. Now every part of their body was touching and Luce could feel her skin tingle in every place he touched, like tiny bolts of electricity shooting through her.  
"I'm confused, Luce." Daniel tilted his head so when he spoke it tickled the side of her neck.  
"Why?" Luce couldn't say much else, she felt like her entire body was humming.  
"I barely even know you, but I like you. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone."  
"I feel like I know you," Luce replied. She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't going to tell him that she dreamt about him every night, or that she didn't understand how she could like someone she didn't even know, so much.  
"I know, but why do we feel like that?" Daniel replied, a slight hint of urgency in his tone.  
"I don't know," and it was true, Luce had no idea why she felt this way.  
Daniel pulled closer and Luce heard a gasp escape him. He pulled away quickly, looking not at Luce but at the trees behind her. Luce turned to look at what he was looking at, but there was nothing there. She turned around to find no one standing behind her. Where was Daniel? Luce walked around the fountain, searching for Daniel, but finding no one. Had he left her here? Was she going to have to find her own way out of the woods in the dark? Yes, Luce. First, he bailed. Then he left her out here by herself. Why was she still attracted to him?


	5. Chapter 5

Luce finally found her way back to her dorm, after taking twice as long to get back as it did getting there. Luce was still fuming. Why the hell would he just leave her there? Did he not care if she got eaten by a werewolf, or a rabid racoon or whatever lives in the woods? Luce's thoughts were interrupted when she realised Nora still wasn't back. Luce glanced at the clock, 5 am. Nora would usually be back by now, Luce thought as she walked back out into the hallway.

The hallway was dark at this time in the morning, so she felt along the walls trying to find her way to Max's dorm. Nora would be there, and she was probably too drunk to find her way back to the dorm. Just as she thought she found the door to Nora, she found herself in front of the library. How did she get here? Luce pushed open the grand double doors, her eyes resting on the back corner of the library, where she swore she saw a flicker of movement. Luce walked closer, edging along the rows of books, heading towards the back corner. Just as she turned around the last row of books, she heard a cry. Luce snapped her head around to find nothing but blackness. The bodiless voice sobbed. She frantically turned her head, searching for the child making the noise, but finding nothing in the darkness. Suddenly Luce heard a child snivelling right behind her. Luce's feet were planted to the ground, frozen with fear, when suddenly she felt pressure on the back of her legs, as though little arms were wrapping around her. Luce screamed at the top of her lungs, stumbling backwards into the bookcases.  
"Oh, my dear!" Dee ran out from the corner, dropping a pile of books that she was carrying. Luce had curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, sobbing. Dee's arms encased her, comforting Luce. Had she heard it too? Or did she think Luce was crazy? "Dee," Luce snuffled, wiping the tears from her face. "Did you hear the child too?" Dee sat back against the row of books.  
"No dear."  
"But- but, what was it?"  
"Well, it's very hard to explain. Maybe you should talk to Daniel about it."  
"Daniel? What does he have to do with any of this?" Luce was so confused. Was this all a big joke?  
"He has everything to do with it." Dee replied, getting up from the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

When Luce woke up that morning it was almost the afternoon. She couldn't really remember how she got back to her room, but only what happened before that. The voice. Dee. Daniel. She had to find Daniel. Luce jumped out of bed and threw on whatever she could find, racing for the door. She threw the door open and walked straight into Daniel.  
"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, steadying Luce.  
"No. What the hell is going on, Daniel?"  
"I'm really sorry about last night. I-"  
Luce grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the doorway, marching down the hallway, down the stairs and out into the courtyard where she first met him.  
"Do you know what happened to me last night?" Luce began.  
"No, I-"  
"After you left me in the woods, for god knows what, I found my own way home." Luce cut him off.  
"I'm really sor-"  
"Then I went searching for Nora, and found myself at the library instead. Do you know what happened in the library?"  
"No, I-"  
"Some freaky kid that I couldn't see started crying and grabbing me. And do you know what the librarian said? Talk to Daniel about it. Why would I talk to you about it Daniel? What the hell is going on?" Luce finished, out of breath. She looked over at Daniel, who had sat down on the garden edge, with his head in his hands. It was only then Luce realised how crazy she sounded. She sat down next to Daniel, admiring a peony from the garden behind her. Suddenly Daniel took her hand, clasping it between his. When Luce looked up into his eyes they were a dark shade of violet, almost purple.  
"That thing in the library, I've seen them all my life. They're called announcers. They carry memories and they can manipulate the memory they carry, and make you hear parts of it. To scare you. Apparently they're harmless. They don't feel harmless." Daniel finished, his eyes trained on his converses.  
"Daniel, how do you know all that stuff? I mean, do you know how weird that all sounds?"  
"Dee told me everything."  
"The librarian? How would she know?"  
"I don't know, Luce. I don't know anything." Suddenly his arms were around her, in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into this."  
Luce wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "It's okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Luce tried to sleep but knew that it was a useless attempt. She had been going over and over every piece of information Daniel had told her, which really wasn't that much. Daniel had told her that the thing in the library was called an announcer and that they carried memories. All of it sounded crazy, but Luce couldn't stop herself believing every word that came out of Daniels mouth. Luce felt lonely without Daniel by her side, even though Nora was snoring right above her. Before Luce could think about what she was doing she had slipped on her uggies and was tip-toeing out of the room.

Daniel answered the door as soon as she knocked, as though he was waiting for her.  
"Luce." Daniel opened the door, gesturing for Luce to go in.  
"Where's your room mate?" Luce asked, peering around the door.  
"Out." Daniel replied, grabbing Luce's hand and steering her inside. As soon as they entered the room he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Luce shivered, feeling his hands through her shirt.  
"Are you cold?" Daniel asked, pulling her closer.  
"I'm fine." Luce wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, their bodies perfectly intertwined.  
"Did you need to ask a question?" Daniel began, "Or are you here to tell me I'm crazy? I would understand if you never want to see me ag-"  
"I came because I felt lonely. I wanted to see you." Luce cut him off.  
"Oh. Are you alright though? With everything?" Daniel asked.  
"I believe you, if that's what you're asking." Daniel squeezed her.  
"I don't get it, Luce."  
"I don't really get it either, but I still believe you."  
"No, not that. I don't understand how you can believe me. How can you think I'm not crazy?"  
Luce had been asking herself that question. Why would she believe him? He did sound crazy. But Luce didn't think he was. Why didn't she think he was crazy?  
"I don't know," Luce whispered into his shoulder. "I just feel like I know you, and I know that you're not crazy, that you're telling the truth."  
Daniel pulled away from Luce so that they were eye to eye. "I had a dream last night." Daniel said suddenly. "I just remembered. It was us. We were on a beach and we were…"  
"Oh." Luce felt blood rush to her cheeks.  
"No, we weren't doing that. We were kissing, but then I-."  
"Alrighty. And you told me this because..?" Luce stopped him. Luce knew boys had weird dreams, but why did Daniel have to share his with her?  
"I know that's weird. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that it didn't feel like a dream."  
"Sorry, but I don't know much about guys and dreams and-"  
Daniel laughed. "No, Luce. It felt like a memory."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Luce found herself in Dee's office, which smelt of cucumber sandwiches and cake and old person. Luce found it strangely comforting. Dee sat across from Luce, on a plush red sofa with her legs crossed, waiting patiently for Luce to speak up. Luce didn't know what to ask first, the question that had been bugging her for days came to Luces mind.  
"What do I have to do in any of this?"  
"Well, that's a very general question, dear." Dee replied. Luce tried another.  
"When did all this announcer stuff start? Why am I only seeing them now?"  
"The announcers have been around since the beginning of time and you have only started seeing the announcers now because you have met Daniel." Daniel?  
"Daniel? What did he do?" Luce asked, feeling strangely defensive.  
"It's not _what _he did, but _who _he is."  
"Well, who is he?" Luce asked, frustrated for the unclear answers Dee was giving her.  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. You have to work it out on your own."  
Luce sighed. Of course she was. Nothing was ever easy. Luce got up and walked to the doorway, giving Dee a half-hearted smile. Just as she walked out the door Dee spoke.  
"Look back on your past, Lucinda. There you will find the answers you seek."

Luce lay on her bed, staring at the bed above her. Luce couldn't figure out what Dee meant. Had she done something in her past? How did Dee know about her life before college? Dis she find out about that weekend her and her friends got arrested for setting fire to the caravan park? It was an accident, but still. What would that have to do with the announcers? Luce thought. As Luce thought over memories from her childhood, she almost didn't hear the knock on the door.  
"Come in." Luce yelled from her bed, not bothering to get up. Daniel stood in the door way, his hair shining and his violet eyes glowing. Luce sat upright, embarrassed by her lack of manners. She banged her head on Nora's bunk.  
"Ow!" Daniel rushed over to her side and put his hand behind her neck, lowering her down on to the bed.  
"Are you alright?" Daniel asked, his voice thick with concern.  
"Daniel, I've done that a billion times before, I'm fine." Luce laughed and Daniel soon joined. He sat on the bed next to her and Luce sat up again, careful not to bang her head.  
"I need to tell you something," Daniel said, suddenly serious. "I had another dream. More vivid this time. It was awful." Daniel finished, his expression sombre.  
"What happened?"  
"You died. Just blew up in front of me. Right after I..."  
"Right after what?"  
"Nothing. I just thought I should tell you that I'm having more dreams. All about you."  
"They're just dreams, Daniel." Luce scooted over and grabbed his hand, intertwining her fingers through his.  
"They don't feel like dreams though."  
"Talk to Dee about it? She's not very helpful but it's worth a try." Daniel smiled, but not with his eyes. He was worried and Luce didn't know what to do.  
"I already talked to Dee about it."  
"Oh. And?"  
"She told me that my first instinct was right. Which means they're …"  
"Memories." Luce finished. "But, from when? How come I don't remember?" Things started adding up in Luces mind. Dee told Luce to look into her past. But there was nothing in her life that had anything to do with Daniel or announcers. Which meant…  
"Different lives. Dee was talking about our past lives."  
"The dreams. They're from our past lives." Luces mind was a jumble of thoughts. The second Luce thought none of this could be true her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground just as her mind went blank.

_She was on top of her beautiful mountain, surrounded by lush green valleys. Home. She took a deep breath, breathing in the cold mountain air. She turned her head to find Daniel following her. She giggled, dimples appearing in her rosy cheeks. All she wanted was to run into his arms and embrace him, but she knew better than that. Her family had taught her that physical contact was not appropriate until marriage. But Luce knew that they would get married. That was the only thought that kept her from breaking the rules. Daniel soon caught up to her and they stood facing each other, a good distance apart. Suddenly she spotted the peonies in his arms and she let out another giggle. He handed her one peony after another, making her laugh. All of sudden she stopped smiling. She fell to the ground clutching her chest. It felt as though a fire was ripping through her. She screamed and rolled on the ground. She looked up at Daniel, her eyes blurred by the tears. He was there, looking at the ground. She wanted to reach out to him. To tell him that it was alright. That she wasn't mad. But at that moment her entire body burst into flames. _

Luce felt heavy, and she could feel tears on her cheeks. Daniels arms encased her.  
"Luce. Are you alright? You just passed out."  
"I had a flash back. Well, I think that's what it was. I- I died." Luce choked on her last words.  
"What? Luce? Look at me." Daniel held Luce's chin and turned her face up towards his. "What happened?" Luce recounted her flash back including every detail she could remember. When she finished Daniel didn't say a word. He took her hand and pulled her out the door, down the winding corridors and into Dee's office. Dee sat with her legs crossed, three tea cups sitting on the table, as though she was waiting for them.  
"You remembered."


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks Luce continued to have the strange 'flashbacks'. Dee told her she was remembering her past lives. That was all she told her, nothing on why she died in all her flashbacks. Daniel continued having his own flashbacks. All the while, they seemed to drift further apart, even though their feelings for each other were obvious. They weren't like normal couples. They didn't go to the movies or make out behind the toilet blocks. In fact Daniel hadn't touched her since the night of her first flashback. She knew he wanted to close the space that always seemed to be between them, but he wouldn't even hold her hand. Had he moved on from her? Was he bored? Did he think she was insane? Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of Daniels footsteps, moving toward her. She was sitting on their fountain, breathing in the smell of pine needles and dampness. Daniel sat next to her- not too close- and Luce noticed the crease between his eyebrows, which wasn't there before.  
"Daniel-" Luce reached out to take his hand, but Daniel pulled away quickly, flinching. "Is something wrong?" Luce asked, not trying to hide the hurt in her voice.  
"No-"  
"Do you think I'm insane? That these flashbacks are just a figment of my imagination? You think that my _insanity_ is contagious?" Luce cut him off, her voice rising.  
"I'm having flashbacks too. Did you forget that we're in this together?" Daniel retorted.  
"Then why are you treating me like a disease? You keep avoiding me. You won't even touch me!" Daniel turned away, rising from the fountain. When he turned to look at her his face was a mixture of worry and desperation.  
"Luce, you know how much I want to hold you, to comfort you. To kiss you."  
"Why don't you do it then, Daniel?" Luce asked, sliding from her seat to stand in front of him.  
"Because, I'm scared." Daniel whispered. Luce took a step closer to him. They were so close, she could see every detail in his face. His violet eyes, specked with gold. His soft, golden hair. The crease between his eyebrows, and the dark circles under his eyes.  
"Of what?" Her voice careful and quiet.  
Daniel hesitated, "I'm scared that if I touch you, you'll die." Luce shook her head.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"In my flashbacks, when I touch you, you die." Daniel said, choking on his last words.  
"In my first flashback, I died. Not because you touched me. You didn't come anywhere near me. I still died, Daniel. It has to be more than a simple touch. This-this curse, doesn't make any sense right now, but it will."  
"How do you know?"  
Luce smiled, tentatively, "We'll work it out together."  
She took a step closer. Now every part of their bodies were touching. Luce felt like she was on fire. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pushed up, onto her tip-toes. She leant forward and her lips met his. Burning began in Luce's chest. Desire. She pushed harder, forcing his lips open. Their bodies moved together, as Daniel pulled her even closer, kissing her more desperately, as though they had little time left together. Luce groaned against his lips. She had never been kissed like this. Fire burned between them, a passion that they couldn't contain. No matter how hard Daniel tried. Finally, they broke apart. Daniel stared at her. She stared back. His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer so that he could whisper in her ear.  
"You're still here."  
"Of course I am. I'm not going anywhere." Luce whispered, into his shirt.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to upload and sorry that this is a short chapter, I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for reading. Please review, would love some feedback:)


	10. Chapter 10

The night air was crisp, biting through her thin jumper. She pulled her hood up and shoved her hands in her pockets. As Luce made her way to the fountain, she heard a branch snap. She whipped her head around to find the source of the noise, but saw nothing in the darkness. She was being paranoid. She had done this walk so many times, she could do it in her sleep. She just didn't like doing it at night. She kept moving forward, ignoring the knot in her stomach. She found her way to the fountain, her feet absentmindedly guiding her as her mind focused on other things. When she kicked a loose brick she was brought back to the present.  
"Ow!" Her voice rang, bouncing off the trees. She covered her mouth with her hand, but nothing happened. She had expected something to jump out of the shadows, angry that she had disturbed the peace. She hated being out here at night, but it was the only place her and Daniel could talk, unheard. He should be here by now, Luce wondered. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and rested her elbows on her knees. She didn't notice the boy sitting directly behind her until he cleared his throat. Luce leapt from the fountain, tripping over the same loose brick, falling backwards. She scrambled to her feet, backing away from the unseen voice.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The coin flipping boy, with the amber hair came into view.  
"Oh. It's you." Luce released her breath, not realising she was holding it all that time.  
"Were you expecting someone else?"  
"No. Well, I am." What was this boy doing here? How did he know she would be here?  
"Daniel," The boy said matter-of-factly.  
"How did you kn-"  
"Luce. I have to tell you something. It's very important so listen carefully." The boy strode over to her, gliding. Very similar to Daniel, she realised. He came closer to her, as if there were people around to overhear their conversation. He came so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Luce shuffled backwards, uncomfortable with the closeness. The boy didn't seem to notice or care.  
"I know what's going on with you, why you're having these strange flashbacks. I know everything." The boys blue eyes burned into hers, waiting for her response.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know, Luce." He said, gently. His eyes held so much depth, Luce felt like she could escape in their secrets for all eternity. He smiled at her, tentatively.  
"I don't even know your name." Luce stated, uncomfortable with the turn this conversation was taking.  
The boy studied her, as though he couldn't trust her with his name. "Lucifer," He said, finally.  
"Luce and Lucifer," Luce took a feeble attempt at a joke.  
Lucifer smiled, "They do sound nice together. They practically match." He was serious. Luce smiled, weakly. They stood in silence until it got uncomfortable.  
"Okay, Lucifer. How do you know about my flashbacks?" Luce challenged.  
"Am I in them?" He asked suddenly. Luce stared, mouth open.  
"What? No. Wha- why would you-" Luce stuttered.  
"I am, aren't I?" The boy's eyes grew alarmed, "What did you see? You must know that I never intended to hurt you. I never intentionally harmed you. Whatever I did was for-"  
"What are you talking about? I saw us, together. We looked like we were…" Luce trailed off, not daring to say the rest.  
"In love." He finished for her. She gaped at him, open mouthed. "We were in love. But I made mistakes. I drove you away."  
"What did you do?" Luce was scared now. This boy was a stranger and she was out in the middle of the woods with him talking about a love she barely remembered.  
"You will find out soon enough. But before you hate me again, I must show you something."  
"What is it?" Luce asked, warily.  
Without warning he grabbed her face. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers. Luce was struck with old memories. Lovely memories. They _were_ in love. They were still in love. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He began kissing her more desperately and their light kiss became heavy with emotion, the two of the pressed up against each other. He pulled away abruptly, tucking a stray piece of Luce's hair behind her ear, gently caressing her face. Luce closed her eyes, enjoying his familiar touch. When she opened them he was gone. Daniel entered from the opposite side of the opening.  
"I'm sorry I'm so late. I got caught up at the library," he paused. "Are you okay? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter! Next chapter will feature more Daniel. Tell me what you think about Lucifer's return and enjoy! x


	11. Chapter 11

Thoughts raced through Luces mind. All of it had come back to her. All the memories of Lucifer, all of her love for Lucifer. But she loved Daniel. She couldn't love two people at once, could she? She didn't even know Lucifer. Maybe she did in her other lifetimes, but not this one. I don't love him, Luce told herself. The thought of his lips on hers forced its way back to the surface, making Luce cringe. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, it was the fact that she did. Their kiss had been so different to all her kisses with Daniel. It had a different kind of desperation and yearning. Where Daniel would pull away, he pulled closer. He wanted her but she wasn't sure how she could want him. It didn't make sense. Then again, when had anything made sense?

Luce dreaded opening her eyes, not wanting to face a new, confusing day. The rhythmic pitter-patter of rain lulled her back into sleep, until she was awoken by a sharp rap on the door. Groaning, Luce dragged herself out of bed, to the door.  
"Lucifer?"  
"Hello Luce." His ice blue eyes searched hers.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to see if you knew." He stepped inside.  
"Know what?" Suspicion crept into Luce's tone.  
"You don't. Obviously."  
"Know what?" Luce demanded, her voice rising.  
"Know what I have done, Luce. I needed to know if you remembered the mistakes I made." His voice was a whisper.  
"Please just tell me what it is so we can put this mess behind us." Luce was getting frustrated and un-patient.  
"You think last night was a mess? A mistake?"  
"Yes!" Luce yelled. Lucifers eyes bore into hers. "Well, no. It was confusing and I felt something…"  
"Love." Lucifer finished.  
"No. It can't be love. What I feel for Daniel is love." Luce shook her head, confused.  
"Daniel." Lucifer hissed. "You don't love him. He is a selfish fool, he doesn't deserve you."  
"How dare you," Luce started towards him. "I love him. I don't love anyone else. Just him. And he is _not _selfish." Luce was standing face to face with Lucifer, their bodies almost touching. Lucifers eyes swam with tears.  
"If only you knew how much more you deserve. You deserve the world, Luce."  
"You have no i-" Lucifer swept Luce into his arms in one quick movement, kissing her passionately. Luce melted into his arms, kissing him back, their bodies tangled together. She wanted him. She didn't care about anything else except him, everything else was nothing. He ran his hands over her back, lifting up her shirt. _What about Daniel? _Lucifer slid his hands down her spine, making her skin tingle. Luce wrapped her arms around his neck, as Lucifer spun her around onto the bed. Luce looked up into his ice blue eyes. They held such vulnerability. But she saw something under that, something dark and hidden. She pulled away, as the door opened. Lucifer held onto her, as though someone would take her, as though he owned her. She wasn't his. She was Daniels. What was she doing?

A girl with short brown hair, and huge eyes stood in the doorway.  
"What the hell are you doing, Lucifer?"  
"Arriane." Lucifer hissed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Tell me what you think of Arriane returning! Next chapter will be in Daniel's POV. Thanks for reading. x


	12. Chapter 12

Daniels POV

* * *

A girl with short, spiky hair and bright brown eyes stood before me. All the memories come flooding back.  
"Arriane?"  
"Daniel!" She jumps on top of me, throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. She's strong. Very strong.  
"Arriane, what are you doing here? I'm forbidden from seeing you. You could get into serious trouble." I chastise her, sounding awful to my own ears.  
"Damn. I had hoped you hadn't remembered that," she muttered, pulling away from the tight hug.  
"Arriane, what are you doing here?" I repeat, sternly.  
"Well, apart from the fact that you're my beautiful brother and that I've missed you sooo m-"  
"Yes, apart from that."  
"Lucifers using his magical powers to get to Luce." Arriane states, casually.  
"What? How? When? Has he-"  
"Calm down! He hasn't succeeded yet but it's only a matter of time," She says, cutting me off. "And that's why I'm here," she adds, cheerily.  
"What can we do?" I rush, terrible thoughts about what I'd like to do to Lucifer entering my head.  
"Hold up. We? Nuh-uh," Arriane says, shaking her head.  
"Yes, we. I'm not going to sit here and let _you _save the girl _I_ love!"  
"You're as weak as new born puppy compared to Lucifer." I feel my mouth drop open. "Don't worry, I'll get Luce out safely."  
"But-"  
"No buts. Now stay!" Arriane skips through the doorway, chuckling at her own joke.

The clock ticks, every second dragging on for what feels like forever. I can't sit here waiting. I have to do something, anything. I stomp to the door, throwing it open, and rush down the hall way. Luce's dorm is the third on the left, a trip he had taken many times before. The door was open. No! Empty. No, he refused, turning frantically from side to side. No one was in there. Luce wasn't in there.  
"Daniel." Max? Daniel took two quick strides over to him and folded him into a tight hug, clapping each other on the back.  
"Max-"  
"Cam. Call me Cam, brother."

* * *

I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get one up sooner rather than later. Enjoy x


	13. Chapter 13

'He will come, he has to.' The darkness of the small room enveloped her, filling Luce with negative thoughts. 'Why would he come for me, after what I did? I betrayed him. I didn't mean to, it just happened.' Luce thoughts darkened. The sinking feeling in her stomach got heavier. She couldn't stay here any longer. It had been five days and Luce had barely eaten or drunk anything and her sleep was always riddled with nightmares. Though food and water kept appearing in the room, it was never enough. A cup of water and a piece of bread, it's only enough to keep her going for an hour or so, then exhaustion takes over. 'I will die in here, a slow and terrible death.'  
'No, Luce.' She told herself sharply, 'You will get out of here.' The door to her cell creaked open and light shone into the room, making her squint. It was the first light she had seen in five days.  
"Luce. How are you?"  
"Lucifer." Luce spat his name. "Do I look fine to you? Are you _trying_ to kill me? Because I'd much rather you put a bullet in my head than starve me."  
"Why would I kill you? I love you."  
"No you don't. You love the power that you had over me. And you want it back, the power, not me."  
Lucifer was silent, contemplating Luce's words. "You don't want me Lucifer, let me go."  
"Back to Daniel?" He asked, his eyes cold and piercing.  
"Yes. I love him."  
"Love!" Lucifer laughed, a cold and mirthless laugh. "You don't know what love is! I created love, I know everything there is to know about love."  
"You know nothing!" Luce screamed. She did not love him. She loved Daniel. She knew that now. Lucifer started towards her. Luce backed into the cold, hard wall. He was only inches away now, his eyes held a hungry, animal like look that scared Luce. He reached towards her. She would get out. Luce kicked him in the stomach, making him double over. She took her chance and ducked around him, running towards the door. Just as she jumped onto the first step her feet were pulled out from beneath her. She hit the ground hard, her head hitting the tiles with a sickening sound. Black spots crowded her vision and the world began to spin before her eyes. Lucifer stood over her, laughing cruelly. A burning anger coursed through her. Why was he doing this? Why hadn't Daniel come yet? She didn't need him anyway, Luce thought. She kicked Lucifer in the groin, sending him stumbling backwards, groaning. She leapt to her feet, turning on him.  
"You hideous monster. You expect me to love you? You're a cruel man, Lucifer. And one day I hope you will realize that." Luce turned away, all the adrenaline she had felt a moment ago had faded, it felt as though her head had been split in two.  
Lucifer lunged forward, hugging her legs, "Please, Luce. Don't leave me like this. Don't leave me. I will do anything to keep you. I love you." Luce stood still. Why was he doing this? Why did he care if she stayed? He could find someone else to control. Luce struggled out of his grip, but he was too strong. She looked down at him, about to release a string of curses on him, but his eyes had changed. They were not pleading, they were cold, evil almost. Luce froze.  
He stood up slowly, running his hands up Luces sides.  
"You know what we have is love, Luce. Daniel is just a distraction, a bump in the road. But bumps don't last forever, Luce." He dug his finger nails into her arms, causing her to yelp in pain.  
He leant forward, charming her with whispered words. "You love me, Luce. You belong to me." Luce let him continue, moving her arms to his shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It was now or never. She whipped her head forward into his. Stars danced before her eyes but she kept going. As he loosened his grip on her she forced his face down into her knee. It hit with a sickening crack. She jumped backwards and he fell to the ground, groaning. She ran to the door without looking back.

* * *

The next chapter will be focusing more on the angels and Daniel, as this was all Luce. This chapter really shows Luce's independence, which is something I love about her character but isn't really shown enough. I hope you have enjoyed. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters. x


	14. Chapter 14

How on earth would they find her? Lucifer could have taken her anywhere, hell even. It was hard enough to find Arriane, though he found her with Cams help, in a deserted warehouse, beaten bloody. Lucifer must be strong if he managed to out-fight Arriane. Arriane mended soon enough but Luce was no angel. Daniel couldn't comprehend how scared she must be, she has no defence against Lucifer. Her only hope was that they would get there in time. He shook his head, not wanting to think about all the awful things Lucifer was capable of. He looked down instead, the ground underneath him blurring together. The wind rushed past him, and he looked up to see Arriane's smiling eyes, a cheeky grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. Before he could ask why she pulled her wings to her sides and they were speeding towards the ground. Daniel felt as if he had been kicked, as his stomach dropped he was gasping for air. She twisted and rolled, Daniel yelling as they flew. They were only twenty metres from the ground when her wings whipped out behind them, lowering them gracefully.

Daniel collapsed against a nearby tree.  
"You- could have- killed us," Daniel gasped between breaths.  
"But you had fun, right? Bet you've missed that, we used to race all the time. I always won of cour-" She cut off when she saw Daniel's pained expression.  
"But who cares, right? You have Luce now and you can have the happy ever after you always wanted!"  
Daniel turned away. This was what he had been endlessly debating in his head. All he had ever wanted was love he and Luce could share freely. Without all the death and pain they had both suffered. But he wondered now if that would ever be possible.  
"Look!" Arriane whispered. Daniel struggled away from his thoughts to look at the abandoned cottage Arriane was pointing at.  
"Wha- Oh!" The light was on. These woods hadn't been inhabited for years.  
Daniel started forward. "Whoa there. We can't just go barging in, it might just be a little old person, come here for some peace and quiet. We have to think this through." Arriane said, grabbing the back of his shirt.  
"Fine."

Daniel snuck around the side of the cottage, hidden by the dense trees. Arriane was sitting on the roof, waiting. He snuck to the backdoor and tried the handle. It was locked. He knew he should carefully unpick it but there wasn't enough time. He kicked the door open.  
"Daniel!" Arriane hissed, hanging over the roof.  
He ignored her, walking into the house.  
An old person didn't live here. If the lights weren't on he would have thought the house was deserted. He had hoped there would be little china dolls in the corners or the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen. The house was cold, as though the roof wasn't keeping out the weather. He walked around quietly, as to not disrupt the disturbing stillness. He reached a small hallway leading to the front door, which was wide open. He searched the hallway for anything strange. His eyes rested on a trail of blood smeared on the wall, as though someone had run a bloody hand along it. He cursed under his breath, as he followed the trail to the end of the hallway. The trail stopped at a door. He knew he should be calling for Arriane at this point, but something stopped him. He couldn't speak, he was paralysed by the door, for fear of what he would find in side, or rather who. He took a deep breath and pulled the door open.  
"Lucifer?" On the ground beneath him was a barely conscious, bloody man.  
He groaned and made to get up. Sirens started going off in Daniels head.  
"Arriane!"  
Lucifer clutched at the wall beside him, struggling to get up. His nose was surely broken, bent at a grotesque angle, and a steady stream of blood ran down the side of his head. Who had done this? Perhaps Cam had got here before them. No, he would have found them first. Maybe another angel? Maybe they had Luce! Joy filled Daniel but left as soon as it had come. Not all angels were good. Lucifer was an example of that. What if they had taken her a prisoner, just as Lucifer had done?  
Arriane crept in behind him.  
"Whoa! What happened to him?" Arriane walked over to Lucifer, prodding him with her toe. He hissed at her, struggling against the wall.  
"I have no idea. He was like this when I found him." Daniel circled him, examining his wounds, but being careful to keep his distance.  
"Only an angel could have done this to him. A strong angel, a lot stronger than me." Arriane said, suddenly serious.  
"Whoever it is, they left a blood trail in the hallway. And they took Luce." He shuddered at the thought.  
Arriane suddenly leapt into action, just as Lucifer had pushed himself into a sitting position. She moved fast. After a series of blurred movements Lucifer was on the ground again, flat on his back with Arriane's foot pressed against his throat.  
"Who did this to you?" She spat at his limp figure, not trying to keep her hate towards him from her voice.  
His voice came out short and raspy, he was obviously finding it hard to breath. He looked so helpless, Daniel almost felt sorry for him in that moment. Almost.  
"Lu-cin-da". He croaked.  
"What?" Daniel and Arriane said in unison.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon! x


	15. Chapter 15

Luce stumbled blindly into the woods. Night was falling and soon only the moon was lighting her path. She struggled through the undergrowth, tripping over loose roots and pebbles. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to put as much distance between her and Lucifer as possible. She was painfully aware of the throbbing in her head and the blood covering her hands. The blood though, was Lucifers. As much as she hated him, a sharp pang of guilt rocked her. She had never hurt anyone in her life. How she managed to harm Lucifer was beyond her.  
She fought a low hanging branch, her foot catching a tree root. She could barely see a thing. Through the darkness she spotted a tiny speck of light. It was bouncing closer, moving fast.  
'He's found me!' Panicking, she ducked behind a thick willow tree, hugging its side. The light continued to get closer until it was only a few yards away and she could make out the person holding the torch. It was not Lucifer, but an old lady. Not just any old lady. Dee.

They were sitting in a tiny cottage that Dee had once lived in.  
"Once a year I come here. You're very lucky that I chose today. Very lucky." She had rambled on. But Luce knew better. It was obvious that she had been followed. But why Dee didn't help was a mystery to Luce. Or perhaps she called for help, but help didn't come? Or help came but was defeated? The thought sent a shiver through her.  
"You remember me from college but do you remember before that?" Dee asked, interrupting Luce's thoughts.  
"Bits and pieces," Luce replied, guiltily. "Only, I remember that you…"  
"Died? Well, yes. I did die. But I was born again, just like you. Only I remembered everything. I knew what my job was."  
Dee set a floral printed tea cup in front of her. Luce thought about her words.  
"So you're still the desideratum?"  
"Exactly! There has to be one after all. It makes sense they'd bring me back."  
Luce didn't want there to _have _to be a desideratum. It meant that something bad was going to happen again, and the place of the falling would need to be found.  
"Luce, my dear, may I ask what you were doing in the woods?"  
"Oh. After Lucifer kidnapped me? I escaped."  
"Oh, goodness. Well I knew it would happen sooner or later. Later I thought. Oh, but I was very wrong. Yes, very wrong indeed." Dee muttered to herself as she paced the kitchen floor.  
"What are you talking about? What would happen?"  
Dee turned to her, eyes sparkling. "You are fulfilling your purpose."  
"What purpose? I don't have a purpose!" Luce huffed, frustrated.  
"Your angelic powers were stripped from you, leaving you human. But it is impossible to completely rid you of it. It has been in your blood for so many ages. In a way, your past is too strong. Which means you have angelic blood, but also human blood. This should make you nephilim, which you are clearly not. Which means you are a different species entirely. Whether the higher power intended to create you, I'm not sure."  
Luce stared. "What species am I?" She whispered, through gritted teeth. It was too much. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she would scream.  
"Well, from what I understand you are like the messiah, a guardian angel, sent from the heavens to save us." Dee stated casually.  
That was it. Luce began to yell, rising out of her chair. "I was put here to save the world? Are you kidding me? I am a college student- a normal human being! I am not special! I am useless!"  
"Oh, but my dear, tonight you did perform a miracle. You summoned your angelic powers and escaped Lucifer, which is something you would not have been able to do even when you were a fallen angel."  
"But Dee, I can't save the world. I don't even know what I'm saving it from." Luce felt suddenly exhausted. This was all too much. Too much. Too much.  
"My darling, you won't be doing it alone. Daniel is in the exact same situation, he just doesn't know it yet. But as for what you're saving us from… No one knows. Only time will tell."

* * *

So this was a pretty intense chapter!

Please tell me what you think about this new plot twist, I'd love to hear your thoughts!

So yeah, review, criticise, suggest etc. :)

I hope you enjoyed it and a big thank you to everyone who's reading this story! x**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Their path was clearly laid out before them. Pine needles and loose branches had been strewn over the otherwise undisturbed ground. Someone had been through here, and they had been obviously delusional. The sun shone through the thick trees in thin shards of light, illuminating the beautiful forest and the small cottage, smoke streaming from the chimney.  
"Come on." Arriane grabbed Daniels hand, pulling him towards the house.

"You what?" Daniel's voice had risen, the frustration he had felt at this wild chase welling up in his chest.  
"I let her leave," Dee replied calmly. "Don't worry now, she'll she back. She just needed some fresh air."  
Daniel paced the floor in the small living room. "You don't understand. Lucifer could be out there, searching for her. I don't know how she escaped him last time but I am not taking any chances. If he captures her again I don't know what he'll do."  
Dee crossed the room over to Daniel and put her hands on his broad shoulders, stopping him.  
"Luce will be safe from Lucifer, I can assure you. But safe from herself, I do not know." Daniel turned to face her, looking her directly in the eyes.  
"What do you know, Dee?"  
"You and Luce need to have a chat." She said nothing else.  
Daniel left at once.

He searched the forest finding no other signs of Luce. She must have concealed her tracks. After hours of tracking through the vast plains Daniel collapsed on a tree, overcome with tiredness and fear for Luce. That's when he heard her. Just a simple branch braking. His head whipped around, searching for her. Luce's dark eyes poked out from behind a thick willow tree. She looked so small and fragile, but was apparently the opposite.  
"Luce." He let out a sigh of relief as he strode over to her in two quick steps. As he reached her she stepped away, backing into the tree trunk. Her chocolate eyes showed conflicting emotions. The emotions she only revealed freely to him. Fear. Anger. Love. These emotions were fighting within her, one trying to win over the other. She had every right to be angry with him, but scared?  
"Luce?" He made to hold her hand but she pulled it away. "What's wrong?" Her eyes welled up with tears, threatening to spill if he pushed her any further. He backed away. Luce covered her face with her hands, her back facing him. Then she began to speak, her words muffled by the hand covering her mouth.  
"Daniel, Dee told me something. Something about us. And I don't know if I can do what she told me I have to." Daniel stared, confused by her words.  
"What did she tell you, Luce? What do we have to do?" He placed a gentle hand on her back, willing her silently to turn around and face him. She did. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair a tangled mess. Daniel wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, to feel her warmth and breathe in her scent. But no. Baby steps. He couldn't push her.  
"We have to save the world." Luce slumped against the tree. Daniel ran a hand through his hair. _Save the world? How on earth were they supposed to do that? _It was a lot to take in and Luce had to do it all on her own. At least Daniel had Luce to soften the blow. Well, slightly. Daniel scooped Luce up into his arms and she didn't protest. Her head rested on his chest, her tears seeping through his shirt. And eventually the flow of tears stopped and she was lulled to sleep, possibly the first sleep she had gotten in days. She looked so innocent and delicate. But a lethal weapon to be used against the demon threatening to end the world? No. He wouldn't let her become just another weapon.

* * *

Wow, sorry this took such a long time to get up. I had a serious case of writers block but I finally wrote it and I hope it's not too bad! This chapter really shows Daniel's love for Luce in a less physical way, in the acts of putting Luce before himself and his patience with her, which would have been extremely hard given the circumstance he was in having just found out what he did.

Anyway! Thankyou so much for reading this chapter and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the next chapters. x


	17. Chapter 17

_Oblivion. Where was everyone? No wind, no voices, nothing. Then the ground began to shake, the air filling with a thunderous crack, as the street split in to two, revealing a gaping hole that stretched as far as Luce could see. The smell of rotting flesh surrounded her, making her double over, gagging. She frantically searched for a refuge, some place to escape the smell, but there was nothing, just the street she was standing on and a sky that was turning red, the colour of blood. Covering her mouth and nose with her jacket, she peered into the hole.  
A scream pierced the air as Luce stumbled backwards, covering her eyes, trying to erase the image burning inside her closed eyelids. Dead people. Children, women, men, rotting. She shook her head, sinking to the ground. How did they get there? Were they still alive? Who was screaming? A child was screaming. They were still alive, piled on top of each other, dying. No, this couldn't happen. ._

Luce awoke, gasping, her throat raw. She must have been screaming. It was not a child. They were all dead, she reminded herself. A sob shuddered through Luce's body.  
"Luce?" Daniel burst through the door. He took in the sight before him. Luce was curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth. Her dark hair fell in sheets across her face, hiding the nail marks in her cheeks.  
He hurried to her side, wrapping his arms around her tiny figure, protectively.  
"What happened, Luce?"  
A sob escaped her lips as she collapsed against him, her head falling onto his shoulder. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes shining manically.  
Daniel frowned, a tiny crease forming between his golden eye brows. He pushed her hair behind her ears. His eyes widened.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"I did," Luce gasped, falling into his lap, curling up like a cat.  
"Why, Luce?" Daniel asked, his voice thick with concern.  
"It doesn't matter what I do, Daniel. Everyone will die," Luce cried, ignoring his question.  
"No, Luce." He stroked her hair. "You're not alone in this. Please, listen to me. You are not alone."  
Luce suddenly leapt to her feet, looking down at him, her eyes wide and scared, staring through him.  
"You don't understand, Daniel." Her voice began to shake, as she whispered, her voice strange and unnatural. "Lucifer told me something, something awful."  
Daniel leaned away from her, confused by the hysterical look in her eyes. "What are you talking about, Luce?"  
"I-I don't know. I'm sorry, Daniel. I-I don't know wha-" She collapsed into him, exhausted.  
"It's okay, Luce. It's alright," he comforted her, tucking her long, unruly hair behind her ears.  
"Daniel, you don't understand. It won't all be alright," Luce murmured into his shirt.  
Daniel didn't reply. He knew it wouldn't be alright but he had hope, that maybe, just maybe, they could fulfil their purpose.

"Luce, wake up." Daniel gently shook her shoulders. She moaned, rolling over to face him.  
"Morning." Luce smiled up at him. She held his hands and pulled him down onto the small, single bed.  
They had been staying at Dee's little house for the past week, because they had nowhere else to go. Luce felt a painful tug in her chest, feeling the full force of her home sickness, as she remembered her old home. She hadn't seen her parents for almost two months. It was the longest she had ever been without talking to them, but she knew it was too dangerous to call, let alone pay them a visit.

Daniel squeezed her hand. She wriggled closer until their noses were touching. Her heart thumped so loudly that she swore Daniel could hear it. He wrapped his arms around her waist. There was nothing separating their bodies. Luce wanted to forget, forget what Lucifer had told her, forget her parents and saving the world. She pressed her lips against his, with a ferocity he hadn't experienced before. Daniel kissed her back, his arms tightening around her. She ran her tongue along his lip, exploring his mouth the way she had never been brave enough to. Not anymore. She wanted Daniel, just him and her forever. The rest of the world fell away. She wrapped her right leg around his, their bodies becoming a tangled mess. Daniel was taken back and when she tugged at his shirt he didn't stop her from pulling it over his head.

Her mouth fell open. She had never seen him like this, so exposed. She ran her hands over his bare chest, exploring the hard muscles and lines she had never seen. He kissed her, pulling her body closer to his. Luce paused, catching her breath as she looked at him. She looked deeply into his eyes, as if she was reading his soul. Suddenly she rolled away from him, pulling the sheets up around her neck.  
"It's okay, Luce. We don't have to." Heat flooded into her cheeks. "I mean, it would be dangerous anyway."  
He must think her a coward, Luce thought.  
As if reading her thoughts, Daniel wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "I love you."  
Luce relaxed against him, her head resting against his bare chest, and they lay together, his arms wrapped around her, protecting her from the world.

Daniel woke with a start, his arms still wrapped around Luce. He must have dozed off. He glanced down at her. Still asleep. Then what had woken him? A thunderous crack resounded through the house. Luce wriggled, woken by the noise.  
Daniel sat, hoping the cause of the noise would just be a storm. But no, there it went again.  
He scrambled from the small bed, rousing Luce.  
"There's someone outside. You need to hide. I'll come for you when it's safe." Luce bolted up right.  
"You can't be serious? Daniel, I-" Luce was cut off when a scream split through the air.  
"DANIEL!"  
The pair took one look at each other before running towards the yeller.  
Dee opened the door for them, right on time.

The sight before them was horrific. Arriane stood, beaten and bloody, supporting a man Luce knew as Max. Luce stood frozen by the door. What on earth was Max doing here? She thought to herself.  
Daniel on the other hand was not at all put off by this strange man's appearance.  
"Brother, what happened?" He rushed forward.  
"Brother?" Luce blurted out. Embarrassed, she looked away from Daniel's pleading eyes, persuading her to be quiet.  
"I'll explain later," he replied.  
Daniel had busied himself with supporting his barely conscious brother.  
"Luce," Arriane croaked, struggling to stay standing.  
Luce rushed forward, throwing her arm around her waist.  
"Arriane, what happened?"  
"The guard. They attacked us." Luce and Arriane had reached the couch. She lowered Arriane down, trying to be gentle. Suddenly she looked up at Luce, gripping her hands, her hold tight.  
"He's mad, Luce. That's why we were attacked. He sent them." Her nails dug into Luces palms.  
"Who sent them? Why is he mad?" Luce realised the answers to her questions as soon as the words left her mouth.  
"The Guy up stairs, Luce."  
"You angered him because you broke his rules. You were forbidden from seeing us, am I right?" Arriane nodded, her grip on Luce loosening. "Spot on, kiddo."  
She slouched into the chair, swinging her feet up onto the coffee table.  
Daniel came in at that moment, dragging Max, who was fully unconscious now.  
Luce rushed forward, putting an arm under his shoulder. Arriane slid off the couch, her bruises already fading. They lowered him onto the lounge, his feet dangling over the arm rest.

Daniel sat on the edge of the coffee table, pulling Luce down with him. He drew circles on the back of her hand, making Luce shiver. She did like it when he did that.  
"Cam. His name is Cam, not Max. He's been in disguise, keeping you safe it seems," he stated suddenly, his eyes trained on Luces fingers, not daring to look up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know myself until a week ago."  
Luce took a deep breath, guilt stirring in the pit of her stomach. He hadn't been the only person keeping secrets. Luce tried to say something normal, "And he is a fallen angel?"  
"Yes, Luce. We all are," he replied, glancing at Arriane and Max. "It's time we- well, I- learn how to use that."

* * *

I was a bit unsure about this chapter, so sorry if it's not perfect. I've decided to make my chapters longer (thanks to the constructive criticism), so I hope this is long enough to satisfy. This chapter really features Luce and Daniel, so I hope it didn't get too boring! The next chapter will focus more on the other fallen angels.

Thankyou so much for reading this chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you might have for the next chapters. x


	18. Chapter 18

"MOVE!" Arriane screamed at them, "FASTER!"  
Daniel and Luce ran as fast as they could through the forest, dodging trees and bushes. Cam ran in front, always a head of them, flying through the forest, away from the 'attacker.'  
"HE'S GONNA GET YOU, DANIEL." Arriane jumped from tree to tree, flying like a weird, graceful monkey, as she yelled encouragements at them, "LUCE, IF YOU KEEP CHECKING ON DANIEL YOU'RE GOING TO RUN INTO A-"  
Luce tripped over a tree root and dived face first into the ground. She threw her arms out, bracing herself for the fall. She rolled over onto her back, rubbing her elbows. Daniel leaped over the root and came to her side. His lips tugged up at the corner, as he tried to contain his laughter.  
"Are you okay?" Luce took his outstretched hand.  
"I'm fine," She mumbled.  
"LUCE, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Arriane screeched, "Oh, wait. He's got you." She shook her head, completely serious.  
Luce almost smiled and Daniel laughed. They had been training, trying to get into shape. Arriane had volunteered for the role of, 'coach,' as she made them call her.  
"Did you kill him?" Cam strolled into the opening.  
"No, he ate Luce and Daniel." Arriane jumped from a tree, landing gracefully in a crouched position.  
"Ate?"

Luce collapsed onto her bed. She closed her eyes hoping she could forget the world around her. Her muscles ached and she just wanted to sleep, but sleep kept evading her. It was as if she was being punished for listening to Lucifer. Hearing those words come out of his mouth had destroyed her, but it seemed God was punishing her further. She could just imagine him, in all his glory, sitting on his throne, white light surrounding him as bright as the sun.  
Her thoughts drifted back to Lucifer. He really was the devil. Why had he told her such an awful thing? Why couldn't he have let her find out when the time was right? But the time never would have been right, Luce reminded herself.  
"Oh, my dear. You look awfully pale." Dee entered the room, a plate of cookies balancing on her palm. Luce shrugged away the comment, refusing the cookies. "Luce, what on earth is going on?"  
"Nothing on earth."  
"What are you talking about?" Dee sat next to her, placing the cookies on the bedside table.  
"The end of the world. It's not happening on earth." Luce lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.  
"But how do you know?"  
"I know everything, Dee. Lucifer knows everything." Luce blinked back tears. "He told me."  
Dee nodded, taking in the information quietly. "You can change the future, Luce. You can." It seemed that yet again, Dee had read Luce's thoughts.  
"It's not that easy."  
"Of course it's not easy," Dee said, leaping up. "But why should that mean you can't succeed?" And with that she left the room. Luce contemplated that thought. Maybe she could do it. Maybe. It was a small chance but that sliver of hope made her get up. She was ready.

The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the path before her. It cast an eerie light on everything, making the tree's glow. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance making her jump. She clutched her knife hard, making her knuckles white. The cold metal pressing into her palm was reassuring. She had needed something to defend herself with, especially now that she was alone. The small dagger was something she had come across the first day she had entered Dee's house, sitting alone in the drawer beside her bed. Luce had a strange feeling that Dee had put it there, knowing that Luce would find it.

She glanced down at the blade. Strange carvings had been etched into it in a language Luce was unable to decipher. It was no ordinary blade, she was sure. As she made her way deeper into the forest she began to feel her chest contract. She felt as though a string in her chest was being pulled, so tight it would snap. She knew she would never see Daniel again. The further she walked, the more the string pulled. The harder she tried to save the earth, the further she walked away from Daniel. But if leaving him would save him than so be it. Lucifer thought she couldn't save him. Well she would prove him wrong.

Luce hummed quietly to herself, an old tune Daniel would sing to her to make her fall asleep. His voice made her feel like she was floating in the clouds just as she had once done. Her heart ached for him. But she wouldn't turn back, couldn't turn back. The trees rustled and leaves fell around Luce. She stopped singing abruptly.  
"Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid," she chastised herself.  
Taking one look at the tree she froze. Wings. Thick, feathered wings. She could just make them out behind the leaves. The owner had done a good job of hiding them but Luce knew what she was looking for.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Luce was surprised at how steady her voice sounded.  
The trees rustled again and a wing broke free. Luce gasped. It was so hauntingly beautiful. Luce recognised it at once.  
"Roland?"

He jumped from the tree, his wings holding him in the air above her. He was just as she remembered. His long hair fell over his shoulders, stubble growing messily on his sharp jaw, his eyes… They were different. His eyes were so sad, their depth unfathomable. It seemed he was fighting a battle in his head, his eyes betraying his otherwise clear face.  
"Luce. How have you been?" His voice was steady, as it always was.  
"I'm fine. How did you find me?" Her question sharper than anticipated.  
"You are not very easy to lose, Luce."  
"Well, I- um." Luce stammered, stung by his comment. She had been so careful to erase her tracks. What had she done wrong?  
"Luce, I need you to come with me." He fluttered down to the ground and took a step towards her. She stumbled backwards.  
"Why?"  
"Lucifer would like to see you."

* * *

Wow, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to get it up, life has been hectic. This chapter is more of an in between chapter, meaning nothing really exciting happens. Except Roland is back! But the next chapter should be more exciting. Thank you for reading this chapter and for your reviews. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have. x


	19. Chapter 19

Roland led her through a series of dark tunnels, a maze lit by glowing lanterns.  
_Left. Right. Right. Left. Right_. Luce tried to record the turns in her head. They had been walking for over fifteen minutes. Corridor after corridor, black metal doors opened and closed. She lost track. Any chance of escape vanished from Luce's mind, along with her hope of seeing Daniel again.  
Luce had no choice but to follow Roland after he flew her from the forest. Flying with Roland had been nothing compared to flying with Daniel. Daniel would hold her around her waist, squeezing her slightly to make sure she was alright. She felt a pang in her chest. Roland must have noticed the devastation disfiguring her face, because he took hold of her hand, squeezing it. She pulled her hand free, disgusted with her friend for bringing her here, but the dark enveloped her and she could barely see where she was putting her feet. She grabbed a hold of his arm, digging her nails in. She hoped she left some kind of mark.

Lone pebbles lay on the suddenly humid path, tripping Luce as she walked silently behind the angel. He hadn't said a single word since they left the forest but Luce could sense how sad he was. His eyes told her the story behind his silent lips. Perhaps she was wrong to be mad. Then she remembered Daniel, oblivious to the fact that they would never see each other again. She pushed back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Finally they reached a door, a door unlike the rest. This door had an inscription carved into the top in a language Luce couldn't understand. She was itching to know the meaning behind the strange letters.  
"Roland?"  
"Yes, Luce?"  
"What does it say?" She pointed to the top of the door.  
"'Hell is a place, a time, a consciousness, in which there is no love." Luce shivered. The words held a depth beyond the letters in which they were written. To a mortal reading the inscription it would be romantic, meaning a life without love is hell. Perhaps Lucifer meant something like that, but she doubted it.  
"Meaning you live your whole life in a fiery pit where time doesn't stop and love doesn't exist?"  
"It sounds nice when you say it like that," Roland replied.  
Luce shivered, if that sounded nice than Luce didn't want to walk through that door. But she did.

The smell of rotting flesh filled her nostrils, making it hard to breathe. Lone screams pierced the air. Walls the colour of blood surrounded Luce. Not a stream of sunshine entered the cave. Not a breath of fresh air. The only sound that echoed throughout the cave was the guttural screams. Who was screaming? Why were they screaming? Luce remembered her dream. She imagined the ground opening to find thousands of people, trapped and dying. Then the ground shook. The air crackled around her as the earth fell apart, revealing a gaping hole. She had fallen into her worst nightmare.

"Lucinda. What a pleasant surprise." Luce gritted her teeth, swallowing back her revulsion. His voice sounded different, deep and gravelly and… cold.  
"I'm sure this is no surprise to you, Lucifer." She stood in the archway, refusing to be in the same room with him.  
"Well, perhaps not, but it must have been a surprise for you." He said it as though she should be happy to be here.  
"What is in the hole?" Luce asked the question, although she dreaded the answer.  
"That is hell," He stated, proudly. Luce looked around the room, his 'office,' they had called it. The walls covered in blood, a single lantern swinging from the roof, Lucifer sitting in the shadows. She couldn't see his face, or any part of him for that matter. It was extremely dark wherever they were.  
"This isn't hell?" She hadn't meant for it to be a joke, but Lucifer laughed, his chuckle booming, bounced off the walls.  
"No, my love. This is the opening to hell." Luce cringed.  
"But you're supposed to live in hell. That's what everyone says."  
"I do live in hell!" He yelled, rising to a stand. He was tall. Very, very tall. "I just don't live in the fiery pits of hell with all those disgusting mortals." Luce took a deep breath, which was difficult due to the humid air and the smell of rotting flesh.  
"Why am I here, Lucifer?" He stepped out of the shadows. Luce gasped.  
Lucifer was no longer Lucifer, but Satan. He rose to the height of the roof, his head huge. Giant horns grew from his head and his scarlet skin was pulled tight over his bones. His devastatingly beautiful wings had disappeared. His mouth opened to reveal a set of yellow, rotting teeth. His breath stunk.  
"You are here because I need you." He stepped closer, covering the room in one stride. He was towering over her. "I need you to join me."  
The sight of him overwhelmed Luce but she tried to look him in the eyes. "Why?" Lucifer chuckled mirthlessly.  
"The scale is unbalanced yet again. In order to determine which side rules we need you and Daniel to choose a side," Roland spoke quietly from behind her.  
"Well, no! I refuse to choose a side. Daniel and me aren't apart of this. We're not angels!" Luce yelled, making herself heard of Lucifers grumbling roar.  
"You have no choice! You will choose hell or you will spend the rest of your life in the fiery pits of hell!"  
Luce shook her head. "I would rather die." Lucifer roared.

* * *

Next chapter will feature more of Daniel, but I hoped you enjoyed this one centered around Luce. I think this chapter shows Luce's bravery and independence, which is something that isn't shown often.

Thank you for reading this chapter and for your reviews. Please let me know what you thought and any suggestions for the coming chapters.

And the poem about hell ('Hell is a place, a time, a consciousness,  
in which there is no love') is by Richard Bach.

Oh, and there seemed to be some confusion over which side Roland is on. He has always been on Lucifer's side but he had wanted to be on Daniel's. The reason for his change of heart will be revealed soon ;) x


	20. Chapter 20

The dungeon was hot and humid. The walls were the same colour as the others, but this room was different. Standing in place of an arch was a row of thick metal bars, creating an unbreakable door. A bead of sweat ran down Luce's back. Why wouldn't Lucifer just get the crucifixion over with? Luce didn't want to have to wait any longer. The waiting was agony.

Daniel stood with his back to the door. How could he have let Luce leave again? Dee knocked on the bedroom door. Daniel ignored her. She knocked again.  
"I'll be out in a bit," Daniel answered.  
"Someone is here to see you," Dee spoke through the door.  
He sighed, opening the door. He searched the room for the unintended visitor. A beautiful angel stood before him. Her hair, the colour of sunshine, fell like waves on her shoulders. Her wings had been tucked behind her but Daniel could feel her brilliance.  
"Hello, Daniel." Her dark blue eyes found his.  
"Hello." Dee stood between the two, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She looked to Daniel, urging him to continue. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Katarina. I am a part of The Scale." Daniel couldn't remember The Scale hiring females.  
"And what is your purpose here?" Katarina looked towards Dee, clearly asking her to leave. She huffed and shuffled from the room.  
"Daniel, the Lord has sent me. I am here to convince you to join heaven," Katarina spoke clearly, her voice like honey.  
"I am not an angel. I can't choose a side," Daniel stated calmly.  
"Everyone can choose a side. Everyone. But you and Lucinda weigh more on the scale." She sat on the floral lounge and bit into a cookie. "Meaning you are more important. More important than angels." Daniel lowered himself into a chair opposite the angel, processing the information.  
"You took Luce." He started towards the her.  
"No, Lucifer took her." The angel stood, preparing herself for a fight. Daniel stopped.  
"What?!"

Luce awoke to the shaking of her shoulders. She rolled over and gasped. Her whole body ached. She had slept on the rocky ground because there was nowhere else to sleep. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
"Morning, Roland." She yawned, blinking at him.  
"Good morning, Luce."  
"Well, it's not a very good morning, but sure, hi," Luce replied grumpily.  
Roland ignored her. "Luce, I-I. I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the ground, towards the door. Luce planted her feet into the ground, struggling against him.  
"Roland! What are you doing?" He stopped suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to save me or something? I thought we were friends." His shoulders slumped and his grip on her loosened. They stood in silence until Roland began to speak, his voice gruff, as if he were holding back tears.  
"Some angels try to fit in to the mortal world. Make friends and family, and play tennis at the local club. Be normal." He leant back against the wall. "I had a family, Luce. I had a beautiful wife and children. And he killed them all." His voice broke and he slid onto the floor, covering his face with his hands.  
"Roland, I'm so-" Luce began but he cut her off.  
"That's not all, Luce. I had more than one family. I've been alive a very long time. Every time." His body shook as he sobbed. "Every time he killed them. That's why, Luce. I couldn't handle loosing anyone else. So I had to help him." Luce sat next to him and held his hand.  
"It's okay Roland. I understand."  
"But I still have to take you, Luce." She nodded slowly, trying to look calm, but her mind was working fast, trying to plan an escape. She knew what she had to do. She pulled her fist back and punched him hard. He slumped against the wall and slid onto the ground. She shook her tingling fingers and turned away, disgusted. But it had to be done, she reminded herself.

The shadows in the hallways threatened to smother her. She ran down the rocky paths, checking around each corner. Just as she thought she would never find her way out of the maze, an odd grunting sound echoed throughout the tunnel. She poked her head around the corner.  
Before her stood the ugliest thing Luce had ever seen. It had green skin that seemed to bubble. Black spikes protruded from its skin and its teeth looked to be as sharp as razor blades. Its eyes were yellow and looking straight at her, with a sort of hunger that made Luce's skin crawl. She panicked and began to back track, running backwards the way she had come. It chased after her, a disgusting gurgle coming from its mouth. Luce found herself at a juncture. Which way had she come? She took the right on pure gut feeling and was staring straight at a wall. The creature was almost upon her. Luce reached into her shoe and ripped out the knife she had stolen from Dee's house. She had no idea if it would defeat the demon, but it was her best chance. She held herself tall, preparing herself. It was staring her right in the face, its teeth bared. She pulled back her hand and plunged her knife into the heart of the demon. An awful acidic smell filled the air as the monster caught fire, burning from inside out. But her small triumph was short lived, as she heard the familiar gurgling sound behind her. Shadows of the demons crept up the wall, announcing their arrival. Luce ran as fast as she could. One demon was more than enough; she didn't think she could survive a full-fledged attack.

Daniel pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed Dee's keys. He flung the door open and stomped out to the car, moving fast. The engine roared to life and he shot off down the dirt road, the trees blurring as he passed them. The sun shone low in the sky, signalling dusk. He knew where he had to go and he would get there at whatever the cost.  
"Jeez, slow down!" A voice rose from the back seat.  
"What the hell, Arriane?!" Daniel turned his head to find Arriane lounging in the back seat. "What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't let you have all the fun." She mimicked the expression of a child about to throw a tantrum. Daniel shook his head. There was no getting rid of her now.  
"So where exactly are we going?" Arriane asked, shooting up with excitement.  
"Dee told me where to go. Some place about four days drive from here."  
"Alright. Well, prepare yourself." Arriane leant forward in her chair. "It aint gonna be easy."

* * *

I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. I just hit over 4,000 views, so thank you so much! To celebrate this momentous occasion I decided that I would write a chapter based purely on what you want. So send me a pm or write in a review whatever you want to happen and I will try to put it all in a chapter.

So message me your suggestions and what you thought of this chapter. x


	21. Chapter 21

Light surrounded Luce, announcing dawn. She rolled over on the cold ground. Sand covered her, sticking to the disgusting green slime that was demons blood. She had run from hell. She didn't think it possible, but it was. She had survived. An image swirled in her mind from the day before. A man. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the desire to fall asleep. She collapsed onto the caves floor.

_Shadows danced on the red walls. The demons were closing in on her. Her heart pulsed against her chest, the beat throbbing in her ears. She clutched her knife. There it was! The opening. She recognised the huge door. She sped up. A sharp pain rang through her left leg. Her breath left her body as the pain spread through her. She tumbled to the ground, rolling over and over. She lay on her back, scared to move. Finally she was forced herself to assess the damage in her leg. She turned. Before her stood a man. Her first thought was, feral. The man was dressed in nothing but torn rags. He reeked of sweat and something else, something worse. Death? His beard was a tangled mess. It seemed to be brown but something darker crusted over it. Blood. Luce whimpered. Would he_ eat_ her? The man seemed to be stuck in his place. He was staring at her with a sort of admiration. The hunger she expected in his eyes was not evident. All of sudden he dropped to the ground before her. He bowed his head, his fingers forming a triangle on the ground. He was muttering some kind of gibberish. After seconds, perhaps minutes, the mans eyes flitted up to Luces as if he was afraid to look her in the eyes. He started to say something to Luce in a language she didn't understand. Tears streamed from his eyes. He grasped Luces hand and rocked back and forth, his eyes never leaving hers. Luce sat still, shocked. The man pointed to her leg. Oh. Oh no. Her calf had been split open. By a what? As if reading her thoughts, the man pointed to a knife, laying a little ways a way. His tears flowed faster. He shook her hand as if apologising. Luce turned away, her leg begging for attention. Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound. But there was something else. She lent closer. Purple blotches spread from the wound. Not bruises, something else. She reached for the knife, trying to drag herself closer, breaking from the grip of the old man. The man saw what she was doing and leaped to his feet. He grabbed the knife and handed it to her. He continued to stand in front of her, arms outstretched, eyes trained on her. Was he… waiting for her to kill him? She shook her head, but the man stood, feet planted to the ground. Luce looked away, inspecting the inscription on the knife. It was in a language she couldn't understand. That would give her the answer for the rapidly increasing purple, spreading through her leg. She looked towards the man.  
"Do you know what this means?" She pointed to the knife, trying to communicate with him. He didn't reply. This was stupid. She felt as if she was talking to a baby. She cursed under her breath.  
"Poison." The mans voice was raspy and barely audible, as if he hadn't spoken English in a very long time. Poison? She pointed to her leg. The man nodded. Oh, crap. Luce had to leave now. She needed help. She pushed herself up, using the wall. Her leg burned. She turned to see the purple splodges transforming to a deep redish colour. She screamed. Her leg was on fire. The man rushed forward, swooping her off her feet, just as the world turned black and the pain became too much. _

Luce shot up, gasping. Just a dream, just a dream, Luce told herself. As the thought entered her head she began to notice the dull throb in her leg. No. Please, no. She pulled up her jean leg. The sudden motion caused a fresh shot of pain to stab through her leg, echoing through the rest of her body. A dirty shirt had been wrapped around her calf. The mans shirt. She unwillingly unwrapped it, needing to assess the damage. It looked as though her calf had been split in two. But that was not the main concern. The poison has spread up to her thigh. But perhaps she had exaggerated the effect of it in her dream. Luce grasped the wall, pulling herself up. Fire began to engross her leg, creeping up her body until it cut off her screams and she collapsed, yet again.

Another blood trial? He didn't know whether to wish it was Luces and she had escaped, or to hope that she was safely locked inside. Daniel followed his gut instinct. Luce would have escaped. She would have refused to stay in there until he arrived.  
"Luces?" Arriane joined Daniel at what they knew to be the entrance to hell. The gigantic mouth of the cave towered over them. The sun illuminated the blood on the ground, showing Daniel the way to Luce.  
Daniel began to run. If Luce had been bleeding that heavily he needed to find her pronto.  
"Hey! Wait for me!"

Luce awoke covered in sweat, shaking. Not good. Licking her dry, cracked lips, she noticed how thirsty she was. She lifted her head slightly, feeling a slight bump from where she must have hit her head when she passed out. She pulled up her jean leg. The shirt had been soaked through. It was then she noticed the disturbing puddle of blood that she was lying in. Her head began to swirl, the small caves roof falling in on top of her. She wrapped her shaking arms around her small figure. And she thought her dying thoughts before darkness engrossed her once again; at least it's not Daniel.

* * *

Wow, i'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life has been busy.

Well, this chapter was intense. I really enjoyed writing it and creating a new character. The creepy man may or may not reappear, I haven't thought that far in advance. This chapter was obviously centred around Luce but the next will feature more of Daniel.

Thank you for reading, the next chapter will definitely be up sooner because now i'm on holidays! And the usual, please review and suggest anything you would love to see. x


End file.
